


We Are Not Dating

by maxduckbutt



Series: Jealous Jae [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times people think Yunjae are dating and the 1 time they actually are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Dating

1\. Changmin:

Changmin walks into the kitchen, his bones cracking as he stretches to work the kinks out from his shoulder.

I’m never studying lying down again.

He prays that there are some leftovers from lunch and that his roommates haven’t gotten to them first.

There are limits to how many times a man can go starving in his own home.

“I’m going to die,” he mumbles as he moves towards the refrigerator but pauses when he hears whispers coming from the corner of the room.

He turns around slowly and gapes as he finds Jaejoong sitting on top of Yunho’s lap, the two of them hunching over a book and murmuring into each other’s ears, completely oblivious to the fact that they’re spending more time gazing at each other’s mouths than paying attention to what the other is saying.

Changmin scrunches his nose in distaste and shudders, grabbing the first available fruit from the fridge and stomping away in abject horror, but not before turning back to the duo to say, in the most put-upon tone,

“Get a fucking room.”

Suffice to say that the embarrassment emanating from the two older law students are indicators enough that they were completely unaware of their compromising behavior.

 

2\. Yoochun:

Yoochun has had enough. Really.

There are limits to how utterly ridiculous someone can be when they’re in a relationship.

All he wanted to do was study peacefully at the library, instead he gets a fuming Jaejoong sitting beside him, glaring daggers at a completely oblivious Yunho, who is too busy trying to help a four foot something librarian get books down from the top shelf.

“I mean look at him being the perfect little helper and that old, crotchety bag of skin rubbing herself all over him…She’s married for God’s sake.”  
The “old, crotchety bag of skin” is the 28-year-old Master’s student who’s volunteering to help out at the library as a good will gesture while continuing to pursue her degree in midwifery.

She is, like Jaejoong mentioned before, also married. Quite happily, in fact.

And also standing a good foot away from Yunho.

Yoochun rolls his eyes and stubbornly directs his gaze back to his book, wondering whether if he ignores his best friend long enough, he would go far far away and bother somebody else.

“Oh hell naw. Look. He’s smiling at her, with those stupid, perfect teeth of his…She’s practically swooning.”

Against his better judgment, Yoochun does look.

Yunho’s smiling politely as he hands her some books, and there she is, smiling back just as politely and inquiring whether his classes are going well.

Yoochun is so done.

“Oh my fucking GOD. Jaejoong, if that is bothering you so much, go mouth of at your boyfriend and let me STUDY. I swear to God, that guy needs a medal for putting up with you.”

Jaejoong splutters indignantly.

“WE’RE NOT DATING!”

 

3\. Junsu:

“They’re so cute,” Junsu sighs dreamily, stirring his hot cocoa and watching beatifically as Yunho scratches Jaejoong’s head with his blunt nails as the other lies blissfully asleep on his lap.

Yoochun snorts and goes back to playing video games with Changmin.

“They’re a menace to society.”

“Naww, don’t say that. Jaejoong came home crying today because one of their professors gave him an unfair grade and Yunho came home later than usual because he’d gone to argue with the professor about changing the grade. Who does that?”

“Yunho’s a besotted fool and Jaejoong’s a jealous besotted fool. A match made in heaven, if you ask me,” Changmin mutters, cringing as his avatar takes another beating.

“I wish I had a relationship like them,” Junsu murmurs forlornly. “They’re the perfect couple. Jaejoong makes sure Yunho doesn’t over-work himself trying to provide for his family and Yunho manages to tame Jaejoong’s wild behavior. It’s like they were born for each other.’”

“Born to give us pre-mature grey hair, you mean. And apparently they aren’t dating, if Jaejoong’s vehement protests were anything to go by.”

“Bullshit.” Changmin exclaims, not taking his eyes away from the screen, “Nobody acts like they do unless they’re dating. Heck, I saw Jaejoong sitting on Yunho’s lap in the kitchen the other day. Complete lack of respect for holy places, I swear to God.”

 

4\. Heechul:

“Well, if you aren’t dating him, then I guess it’s a free for all. I don’t mind getting me a piece of those thighs. Let’s be real.”

Junsu was practically forming crosses in the air with the amount of evil, deadly energy infiltrating the room.

Both Heechul and Jaejoong are currently sitting opposite each other, one looking entirely indifferent and the other looking murderous.

“You keep your manicured claws away from Yunho. He isn’t just a piece of meat.”

“No, of course not. He’s a piece of meat with the personality of a knight in shining armor. “

Yoochun flinches as he hears Jaejoong’s nails drag against the surface of the table.

“What’s wrong with you? Aren’t you already pining after Siwon?”

“So? It’s not like I’m not allowed to change my mind, right? If you don’t want Yunho, I’ll keep him. He’d be the perfect boyfriend.”

“You-“

“And imagine him grabbing hold of your hips with those big warm hands of his while he thrusts-“

Changmin was glad that he was born with good reflexes, especially when he manages to grab Jaejoong right before he launches himself across the table at a more than gleeful Heechul.

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!”

“What in hell’s name is going on?!”

Everyone in the restaurant turns around to find Yunho and Siwon standing by the entrance looking confused as fuck as they take in the scene before them.

“He started it!” Heechul and Jaejoong scream pointing at each other.

 

5\. Siwon:

“Wait. So are they dating or not? I could have sworn they were dating,” Siwon enquires after watching Yunho drag Jaejoong out of the restaurant, his eyes flitting from one person to the other.

“Jaejoong says they aren’t. But we all think they are.”

“What was Heechul trying to do?”

Heechul huffs, gazing down at his nails in derision, “I was just trying to get the little princess to admit it. Not my fault he decided to go all banshee on me.”

“You just objectified the love of his life.”

“A means to an end, my friends. A means to an end.”

 

+1 YunJae:

“Jaejoong, what were you thinking? Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten into if the University had found out that you were picking fights with the TA in a restaurant?”

“He was talking shit about you, Yunho. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and let him go on about you like you’re nothing but some object of satisfaction?”

“Object of sat-. Look, Jae, I don’t need you to defend my honor. You know, Heechul. He’s always trying to get a rise out of you, and you always end up getting baited.”

“Yes, well, sorry for being so simple minded,” the other snaps, trying not to let his humiliation get the better of him.

Yunho tries and fails not to smile fondly as Jaejoong turns his head away petulantly.

“Oi, Kim Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong refuses to look back at him, stubborn tears clouding his eyes.

“Kim JaeJae.”

“What?”

“Do you want to know a secret?”

The shorter male doesn’t reply, his embarrassment over being caught acting so immature in public by his crush refusing to let him act any other way.

“Look at me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Jaejoong sighs and turns around, humiliation apparent on his face, ready to just apologize for acting like a nitwit and drag his beaten pride home to mope.

Too bad he has someone’s mouth on his own.

Yunho grins, pressing one last kiss against the other’s shocked mouth before pulling away.

“I love you.”

“Wha-?”

“I love you very very much and we are most definitely dating.”

Jaejoong chokes.

“Yeah okay, no, wait, what? We’re dating?”

“Yes.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Very much.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, I love you too…”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“It’s kind of hard not to guess when you have someone glaring daggers into your back every time you get within a foot of someone else.”

“Damn straight. Those people need to learn to keep their paws off of people that aren’t theirs. I mean even that guy in infrastruc-”

Yunho shakes his head and laughs, cutting the other off and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug while resting his chin above the his head

“You’re the best, Kim Jae.”

“Aaand this is why this night just keeps getting better.”

“Now come on, let’s go home.”

“Yeah okay…tell me you love me again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I really love you.”

“Again.”

“Oi…”

“Please?”

“I really really really really really really…”

“Get to the point.”

“Really love you.”

_And that, my dear readers, is how Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho REALLY started dating._


End file.
